Bonds of Love
by FenriBane
Summary: What is love? Is it simply a chemical reaction or a spiritual bond. When NAruto and Sasuke are brought face to face with that qestion they have no idea how to deal with the answer, thankful they are not alone. A SasuNaru Rated M for Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Bonds in Love

Disclaimer - I in no way own Naruto, if i did do it would be far more perverted.

Fenribane - I would just like to say that this stroy will be uploaded vary fast due to time, it was written in around a six hour period so do exspect some mistakes. Sorry for that but you try writting on a laptop in a small crampt car for eight hours and see if you do better, anyway here is the first chapter of Bonds of Love.

Chapter 1 -

The orphanage was old and dilapidated it had seen better days, the worn wallpaper were peeling and everywhere was the musky smell of dampness. The building was run by an old man Hiruzen Sarutobi who although kind and supportive was finding it hard to look after his wards. Most days he sat in his office trying to sooth his coughing, he was the third master of the orphanage there for he was called 'the Third' by the children. The rest of the staff were lazy and took advantage of the masters illness, they were too busy mooching around to look after the children properly. The orphanage was stationed in the countryside so when a large black car with tinted windows pulled up outside the building most of the children noticed, many of the children rushed to the entrance hall to see the visitors.

"Now children don't rush our guests" the Third said as he pushed his way to the front door.

Just as the old man came to the front of the throng of children the double doors were barged open, in the doorway a dark form stood with the sunlight behind it blinding the onlookers. When the children's eyes adjusted to the light they saw the man who stood in the doorway, he was 5'9 feet tall and wore a long black trench coat that when all the way down to his ankles. He wore a black suit and had had black shoes to match his black gloves. The man had short black hair with grey just starting to show; over his left eye he had an eye patch. The man had a walking cane in his hand it was black with a silver handle in the shape of a wolf, the detail was so clear it was easy to see that the wolf was bearing its teeth.

The children took a step back from the man his one eye seemed to burn red, they were actually brown but so blood shot that the whole of the white was red.

Then from behind the dark form a woman appeared, she was smaller than the man but was the complete opposite. She had short red hair and green eyes; she was wearing a white dress.

"Hello" the women gave a wave to the crowd of children. The man simply nodded to the old man and stepped aside for the women to step inside.

"Make this quick I'll be waiting in the courtyard" the man said as he walked with a limp through the crowd of children.

Then like a tidal wave the children raced over to greet the women.

The man walked slowly through the old orphanage he made slow progress stopping when he came to certain rooms and stopped simply looking, he finally came to the orphanages small courtyard. The twenty by thirty foot courtyard was simply a concrete slab with a couple of benches in the centre. The courtyard was almost deserted save for several children playing with a ball in the corner and a lone child sat on the benches, the man walked over and sat on the other bench. He sat down and pulled out a silver cigar case, he pulled the thick cigar out and light up. He sat back and looked up at the sky; he took a deep drag of his cigar.

"That's bad for you it will rot your lungs" the man looked at the boy who stood in front of him.

The man looked at the kid in front of him, he blow a long stream of smoke into his face. The boy was around the age of twelve and had long raven hair, he had oxen eyes.

"What's your name kid?" The man asked as he took another puff.

"Itachi Uchiha" the boy answered without a moment's hesitation.

"Bio" the man put out his hand with the young Itachi taking it and giving it a firm shake.

"You have a strange name sir" Itachi said as he sat down on the bench next to the man named Bio.

"It's a nickname I never knew my real one" Bio said as he blow another puff of smoke.

Itachi didn't respond, at that moment a young boy playing in a corner fell over. Bio immediately stood up and walked over to the small boy, the boy was a miniature replica of Itachi. The boy was holding back tears but his eyes were starting to swell up with tears, Itachi appeared beside the boy and picked him up brushing him down before soothingly saying something in his ear.

As the small raven raced off into the building Itachi stood back up brushing dirt off himself.

"Younger brother?" Bio said as he watched the small raven disappear.

"Sasuke my younger brother, we were both abandoned here when our parents died in a car accident" Itachi said as he watched the man take a last drag of his cigar and tap his eye patch.

Elsewhere in the orphanage a women was been demobbed by a crowd of children, as she manage to slip through a door into a small room she sighed. It was only then that she noticed she was not alone in the room; a small boy with golden hair was sat alone on a bed nursing a bruised knee.

"Are you ok sweety?" The women asked as she approached the small child.

As she came closer the small boy drew himself back in fear.

"Hey now don't be scared I'm not going to hurt you" she knelt in front of the small boy.

"My names Rayne what's yours?" the red haired Rayne asked as she looked into the boys sea blue eyes.

"Naruto" the boy's voice was meek and sad sounding.

"That's a nice name, you have lovely hair wish I had blond hair"

In the Hiruzen's office he was looking through several documents when the door opened and Rayne walked in with Naruto clutching her leg, the Third didn't move out of his chair but he nodded to the women.

"I see you found Naruto..." the Third was interrupted when the door opened.

Bio walked in with Itachi carrying Sasuke behind him, the man was still smoking his cigar.

"And you've found the Uchiha's" the Third said.

He handed a document over and leaned back in his chair wafting away the smoke that filled the room.

"Sign there and there"

Twenty minuets later the five of them left the orphanage and got into the car.

"Where are we going" asked Sasuke.

"Home" Bio said as he put his seat belt on.

The three children let the word repeat in their heads, it had been a while since they had dreamed of having a home.

"Three rules" the mans voice dragged the children out of their day dreaming.

"Rule one no eating in the car, rule two no drinks and rule three put your seatbelts on" Bio said as he threw his cigar end out of the window.

The car speed off down the road as the Third looked at his documents; he went through until he came to a rather old one.

The photo was wore and faded but it still showed the face of a four year old, the data was bare to say the least. Not even the name only a penned in word...Bio.

TBC

Fenribane - Bio? WTF was i thinking, oh yeah i was half asleep when trying to think up a name...


	2. Chapter 2

Fenribane - Rayne i dolike that name a cookie to the person who can guess where i got it from.

Chapter 2 –

It was late night when the black car pulled up outside a huge mansion on the outskirts of Konoha City, it had been four hours since the car had left the orphanage. It was dark and as Bio got out of the car he stretched, as he looked in the back he saw that the three children had fallen asleep. Rayne was out of the car and into the mansion before Bio could speak, he took out another cigar. He looked up into the sky at the full moon; he put the cigar away and walked over to the car door. He slowly opened the door and gently woke Itachi up.

"Come on kid" Bio whispered into the raven's ear.

Itachi got out in a stupor only the recently sleeping had and stretched his arms with a yawn, then he saw the mansion. It was huge and with what seemed to be miles of gardens surrounding it, it seemed more like a palace. It Itachi saw the huge oak doors that were left open at the mansions entrance, when he turned to look he saw that Bio was already holding both Naruto and Sasuke in his arms.

"Come on I don't want to catch a cold" Bio said as he walked passed the young Itachi.

As they walked inside the house Naruto opened one small blue eye and snuggled back into Bios chest, but at the sound of what seemed like a crowd both small awoke in the mans arms.

Itachi stared at the crowd of children there had to be at least two dozen of them, all seemed to be different ages and different genders. Some looked Itachi age with others been Naruto and Sasuke age, there were even some older children their as well. Rayne stood in the middle of the crowd and bowed her head to the four newly arrived persons.

"Welcome home" It shocked the three children when all the other children spoke in unison.

Bio softly put Naruto and Sasuke down on their feet and turned to shut the door, Naruto like a little scared puppy clung to the mans leg. Sasuke on the other hand was rather braver and stood looking at the new faces; it was after a tense moment when the small child spoke.

"Hello"

It was enough and like an avalanche the children descended on the new comers, Naruto was still clung onto Bio leg trying to not have a panic attack.

Bio trying to show that Naruto clinging to his leg was getting him rather annoyed looked around at the crowd and spotted someone.

"Iruka come here"

A middle aged teen with a scar across his nose came over to the dark man, after Bio pointed to the blond child clinging to his leg the teen got the message.

"Hello there, what's your name then?" Iruka said as he knelt down on one knee to be on eye level with Naruto, after a moment's hesitation Naruto spoke. Naruto had also let go of Bio leg and without realising Bio had already moved away, in the midst of the throng Rayne stood like a women out of her depth.

"A little help" the women looked at Bio with a pleading look.

"Attention!" Bio voice was like a thunder clap and in a few moments the children had line up in a perfect line across the huge hall.

Bio walked over to where Itachi and his two companies had been left standing and tapped the raven on the head.

"This is Itachi and..." Bio indicated the small clone of Itachi.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Rayne walked over to the small shivering frame of Naruto and knelt down wrapping an arm around the child's shoulders.

"And this is Naruto...Say Hallo boys" Rayne said in a sweet voice.

Itachi and Sasuke both bowed and said hello...Naruto didn't he was too scared to say anything, he was close to collapsing. Then in no more than a whisper he said hello.

After a moment the girl on the far left with pink hair stood forwards and said in a loud voice...

"Sakura Haruno I'm six years old"

After the pink haired stood back the children took it in turn to introduce themselves with names and ages.

It went as follows...

Girls...

Sakura Haruno...6 years old.

Hinata Hyuga...5

Ino Yamanaka...6

Tenten... 7

Konan...13

Kurenai Yuki... 16

Shizune...16

Tsunade...18

Boys

Sai...6

Kiba Inuzuka...6

Shino Aburame...5

Choji Akimichi...5

Shikamaru Nara...7

Neji Hyuga...7

Rock Lee...6

Haku...9

Deidara...11

Zabuza...11

Sasori...13

Kisame...13

Zetsu...12

Hidan...12

Kakuzu...12

Pein...13

Iruka Umino...15

Kakashi Hatake...16

Asuma Sarutobi...16

Might Guy...16

Yamato...16

And finally Jiraiya...18.

With that the children all stood silent and somewhere a clock struck the hour and Rayne stood up and looked around.

"Seven o'clock bed time you guys, everyone under the age of 9 its time for sleep" the red haired women said and most of the smaller children walked away, Naruto clinging to Rayne's leg was taken away with Sasuke.

As soon as the younger children were away the atmosphere change, the teens all seemed to be less tensed. Even Bio seemed to loss some of his cold aura; Itachi was little surprised when the children all suddenly started to chat about 'grown up things'. Like who was watching what movie and how much pocket money was owing and in one case two of them were arguing around finger paintings. Something to do with who was the better artist...

The oldest girl named Tsunade came up to Bio and in a rather sweet way asked.

"Can I borrow the car for tonight me and Jiraiya want to go see a movie" the girl actual pouted at the man.

Bio grudgingly pulled out the keys and dropped them into the girls waiting hand, she smile and gave the man a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you daddy"

The girl left with several of the older teens following behind.

"Be home by midnight or I'm locking you out for the night" Bio shouted after the retreating teens.

As Bio turned around he came into a wall of children all of them were smiling in the way wolves smile at a surrounded rabbet.

The one that had introduced himself as Kakuzu was a boy with green eyes and a rather dark complexion, he also had thin scars on the edges of his mouth. He stood at the crowds head with a rather determined look.

"Friday...Pocket money day" the boy said with an outstretched hand, although he looked confident Itachi could see the slightest look of fear in the boys eyes.

Bio smirked and pulled out a small brown envelope, he had a name written on it. Bio handed the envelopes out to each of the children and left Kakuzu till last. When the boy finally did get his envelope he was quickly counting it out of the floor and seemed very protective of it, Itachi said nothing and followed the group of others into a huge room filled with entrainment equipment. Itachi surmised this to be the living room and sat down on a leather couch. After a moment he laid down and closed his eyes surrendering to sleep.

Bio sat down on another couch and turned a huge television on; it had to be fifty by forty and was mounted on the wall. Most of the teen sat on the couch with him and after a few minuets of talking a film was put on, by its end the clack was striking ten o'clock and most of the children had gone to bed. Bio carried Itachi up to a room and put him in a bed next to his younger brother; Bio gently tucked the boy in and left.

He went down stairs and made himself a drink before going outside for a smoke, it was five to twelve when he came out to the front door. A car pulled up at two minuets to twelve, Tsunade and the teens were running up to the door. Like a cock work man Bio looked at his pocket watched and watched as the last two ticks indicated twelve o'clock, then he slammed the door. Tsunade and the rest of the teens apart from Jiraiya had made it inside, however Jiraiya had a door slammed in his face. He glared through the letter box at Tsunade who was laughing at him. Bio and the teens went to bed leaving Jiraiya outside in the car.

As Bio entered his bed room he became aware of two things one was that his dearest Rayne was already asleep in bed and second that someone had taken his place next to her, he glared at Naruto who was softly sleeping with his fingers curled in Rayne's red hair. The glare softened after a few moments and he smiled a sad smile to himself, he walked over to his armchair by a fire place and leaned back in it inviting sleep to take him...

TBC

Fernibane - What the fuck dose Bio mean... oh by the way do not exspect a description of all the characters it would take too long...You should know who they are if your familiar with the series.


	3. Chapter 3

Fenribane - Anyone feeling sorry for Jiraiya?

Chapter 3 –

The Mansion stood silent with only a ticking of a clock been heard throughout the giant mansion, when the clock struck seven Bio opened his eye. He sat up in his arm chair and gave a light groan as his back clicked into place; he spent a restless night on the leather recliner. In the king sized bed was Rayne with a sleeping Naruto next to her, Bio stood by the bed and watched the pair for a moment. As he walked down the halls of the mansion to the kitchen, as he walked in Iruka and Shizune were busy making breakfast. The young teen handed the older man a rolled put newspaper and a cup of coffee, Bio sat down at the table that stood in the centre of the room and looked through the paper. After ten minuets he stood up and walked over to the main entrance hall, he took out one of his cigars and opened the doors.

Leaning against the door was Jiraiya who fell backwards when the door was opened; he hit the floor with a thud...

"Morning Jiraiya" Bio said as he stepped over the frozen teen.

He light up his cigar and stood on the door steps looking over his gardens, many of the flowers were just coming into bloom. The effect was a multi coloured landscape, with reds, blues and yellows covering the grounds.

When the man had finished his cigar and retuned to the kitchen chaos had issued, as many of the mansions inhabitants had woken up and sought out breakfast.

As the man came into the room the chaos seemed to die away as the children all went deathly silent, this gave Iruka and Shizune the opportunity to finish handing out breakfast.

It was at nine o'clock when the smallest of the house residents came down from their bedroom, they may have been the smallest but certainly not the quietist. Itachi and Sasuke appeared first both smartly having combed their hair and washed lastly was Rayne carrying a sleepy Naruto in her arms.

Bio sat as the children having loosed their fear a little started to chat and then as always argue. Rayne looked over to Bio she gave him a smile, Bio simply went back to his paper but inside he retuned the smile.

12 Years later...

The room was dark with only the thinnest shred of sunlight cutting through a creak in the curtains, Naruto opened one blue eye and closed it immediately the moment the light hit it. The clock struck seven and like having been ordered by a rather loud sergeant Naruto sat bolt upright, he looked over to the sleeping form in the bed across the room.

Naruto pulled on some clothes and crept over to the sleeping figure, he silently pulled the covers back and was going to shout at the sleeping person when he realised something. The sleeping person was stark naked, his raven hair was a mess and his pale chest was defined and flawless. Naruto utterly stunned was taken by surprise when a fist caught him in the groin and he fell backwards clutching his throbbing groin.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as the raven sat up smirking at the tanned teen.

"Morning dobe" Sasuke said as he walked into an joining bathroom.

Naruto sat rubbing his bruised groin then he saw that the bedroom door was slightly ajar and in the door way was another raven who was smirking, Itachi now been twenty four had grown up rather well but still looked allot like Sasuke.

Naruto gave the older raven a glare and turned away; Itachi shook his head and walked away down the halls.

It was strange how even though most of the children had grown up none seemed to want to leave the mansion, even Jiraiya and Tsunade were still living in the mansion although they had started their own company and were rich enough to buy their own mansions. Most of the others had also gotten rather powerful jobs and were doing well for themselves but nobody seemed to want to leave the mansion. When Sasuke came out of the bathroom hair dripping wet from his shower Naruto pushed passed and slammed the door behind him, Sasuke calmly got dressed and went down stairs to the kitchen.

Naruto meanwhile was busy blushing in the shower as rather strange thoughts started to flash in his brain, one was that he'd enjoyed looking at the raven naked the second was that he had a raging hard on and Itachi had noticed...

Sasuke walked into the kitchen to find Hidan and Kakuzu at each other throats and Zabuza and Haku were whispering in a corner and the rest of the occupants were busy doing their own things. Itachi was sat reading a newspaper, he didn't look up from his appear as he said good morning to his younger brother.

"Where's Rayne and Father" Sasuke asked as he sat down at his place at the table, everyone referred to Bio as 'Father' nobody dared to call him by name. Once when Hidan had done so he received a death glare that put the Uchiha's one to shame, since then everybody save Tsunade call Bio Father. Tsunade was a special case she always referred to Bio as 'dad' or when she was getting her way 'daddy', this was because she had been the first child Bio had ever adopted.

Everyone looked around it was not normal for the man not to be sat at the table reading his morning paper; it was a routine that he never change in nearly twenty four years. As Naruto came into the kitchen the general discussion had stopped and everyone were in the puzzled state of fish, it was after a moment that Kakashi and Iruka came in dressed in black. Hidan made to poke a jock when realisation hit everyone, Bio never changed his routine save for one day a year. A day that nobody should have forgotten, like a flash everyone raced out of the door and into the gardens.

In the middle of the mansions maze was where they would find Bio...

As the group entered the clearing they saw the old man with Rayne standing in the centre of the clearing, by his side stood Gaara an orphan that had been introduced into the family several years after Naruto and Sasuke. The eighteen year old was dressed in black with short spiked red hair and black rings round his eyes, these been a sign that he suffered from insomnia. Bio didn't turn at the sounds the children made as they came towards him, he didn't move he was as stiff as a solder standing to attention.

Their in front of him was a grave stones...

TBC

Fenribane - Who the hell would get buried in a maze,mabye a very paranoid person...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Fenribane - I'd hate to be buried, i liketo think that my ashes could be let adrift on the wind to fly and find out what the PE teachers rearly do in their offices

Chapter 4 –

None of the children knew how the grave was for but they knew that every year Rayne and Bio would come out to it and lay a flower on it; however Rayne would often come and sit in the clearing on hot days.

The Rayne was down on her knees carefully placing a line of flowers, Bio stood behind her as stiff as a statue.

Nobody moved as for over an hour as Rayne silently cleaned the grave and finally stood back up, tears were welling up in her eyes, but as she turned the tears disappeared and her trademark smile took form. As everybody left the maze only Bio stayed behind, he stood silently looking at the grave, and then he turned and walked over to a small patch of moss. He careful pulled a small piece away to reveal a stone tablet, on it was the name Jurgan Wulf 1920 – 1981. Bio stood and slowly removed the rest of the most, then turned away and left the slightest evident of a tear appearing in his eye.

Later that day...

Naruto was bored...He was desperately bored, everybody had gone out save for Itachi and Sasuke, Bio was locked off in his study like usual and Rayne had taken the others on their weekly shop. Naruto was sprawled out on the couch in the living room, the television was showing some dumb anime but Naruto was desperate and keep a lazy eye on the screen.

Naruto rolled onto his belly and hid his head under one of the cushions; he closed his eyes and started to daydream. First his mind turned to the most random of things then Naruto's thoughts turned to more passionate thoughts. He imagined a soft pair of hands caressing his hips and lower back, he could feel hot breath on the back of his ear and in the darker recesses of his mind Naruto's darker side started to get awoken. He felt pressure as his newly awoken hard on pressed into the couch; he gave a light moan of pleasure as he imagined the soft hands travelling around to his...

"Having fun there"

Naruto sat bolt upright as he herd the words purred into his ear, Itachi was stand behind the couch leaning with a rather strange look in his eyes.

"Itachi!" Naruto cried out as he glared at the raven.

Itachi's smirk only increased as he saw the tent that had set up in Naruto pants, the tanned teen blushed and quickly brought his legs up to hide himself. Itachi without breaking eye contact walked around to the front of the couch and sat down next to the blushing teen, he made sure to sit as close as possibly. Naruto gave a small squeal as Itachi slid a hand in between his legs, the older male made sure to brush against Naruto erection.

"Please don't..." Naruto was cut off as Itachi pushed him down onto his back and started to attack his exposed neck with soft kisses.

"Naruto!" The new voice made both the blond and Itachi look over to the doorway, Sasuke stood with a shocked expression.

"Sasuke it's not what y..." Naruto didn't have time to finish before the younger raven had raced off.

Naruto with every bit of strength he could muster pushed Itachi off him and thumped him in the face with a closed fist, and then he raced off out of the doorway.

Itachi sat for a moment and rubbed his cheek; Kisame walked over out of a dark corner and sat on the couch. He had a hurt expression on his face, when Itachi finally sat back up he spoke...

"What were you doing?" the blue skinned Kisame said as he looked at the raven.

"Just helping" Itachi said a he smoothed down his suit.

"I could see you were helping yourself to the blond" Kisame said as he folded his arms and turned away.

"I was helping Sasuke, did you upset seeing with another person?" Itachi said as he leaned forwards and started to nibble on the taller mans ear lobe.

"How is making out with Naruto meant to help Sasuke?" Kisame said as he shifted at the growing tension in his lower regions.

"It helps them to get something off their chests..." Itachi said as he lowed his head onto the others lap, he closed his eyes and thought about what was his next move...Kisame started to comb his finger through the ravens hair and didn't press any further with his questions.

A dark shape in the doorway silently moved...

Sasuke had gotten to his bedroom and shut the door when he herd Naruto come running down the hall, he walked over to the bathroom and locked himself inside. He felt hurt for some reason, his mind kept telling him it was because he'd seen his best friend making out with his older brother. However his heart was giving another reason, he'd been envious of Itachi. When he'd seen Naruto sprawled their he'd become slightly aroused, it was true that he liked Naruto they'd been friends since before leaving the orphanage. He felt slightly sick at the thought that he was sexually attracted to Naruto, he felt even more sick at knowing his brother was but it was the thought of how Rayne and Bio would react that made him throw up.

As Naruto listened at the bathroom door his own stomach started to twist, he climbed into bed and hid himself under the covers. He felt violated and defiled, he felt sick at the idea of Itachi touching him. The idea that Sasuke had seen him like that made him feel even more upset, of all the people to see why was it Sasuke. Naruto silently wept as Sasuke climbed into the shower his own tears been washed away by the water.

In his study Bio pulled out a cigar and light up as he looked at a painting on the wall of his study, it was of two man in a black suits and a young boy standing in between them. The boy wore a happy smile even with him having a patch over one eye.

Bio closed his eye and sank into deep thought...

TBC

Fenribane - Who was that shadow, What was the meaning of Itachis sexual attack and will i ever be able to write without spelling/grammer errors.


	5. Chapter 5

Fenribane

Chapter 5 –

It was getting dark when Rayne and the other returned from their shopping trip; it had taken them nearly six hours to complete the shopping. This was mostly because Kakuzu would always stress about getting bargains, it was a nightmare when he got overcharges on a few items.

As everyone came in Itachi and Kisame came out of the living room, they had a self smug look plastered on their faces. If anyone had taken the time they may have noticed that Itachi's shirt was back to front, luckily only Zetsu saw and like always kept his mouth shut.

Hidan gave the pair a questioning glare.

"What you bitches been up to whilst we were out"

Itachi in response gave him a glare, Kisame didn't react.

"Could someone tell Naruto that I've got his new CD he's been pestering me for" Rayne said as she carried a large shopping bag into the kitchen.

Itachi looked around normally Naruto would be down stairs in a flash if he though Rayne was home, maybe Itachi plan had back fired.

The raven walked slowly up to Naruto and Sasuke room, as he came to the door he herd the sound of soft weeping. As he looked inside he that Sasuke was standing over Naruto's bed looking at the form hiding under the covers, Itachi tuned away a smug smile crossing his face. His plan worked but took longer than expected...He'd leave them to talk and maybe...

Naruto stopped weeping as he felt someone sit on the edge of his bed; he peeked out of a crake in the covers and saw it was Sasuke. He rolled himself further under the covers. Sasuke tried to pull the covers away but Naruto had them tightly gripped.

"Please I don't want you to see me like this" Naruto said in a sad voice.

"When were you going to tell me Naruto?"Sasuke said leaning back onto the bed and covering his eyes with a hand.

"Tell you what?" Naruto was fighting back tears.

"That you're fucking around with my brother!" Sasuke said in a spiteful voice, the ravens own heart felt the sting of his words.

"I'm not, I...I don't like Itachi I was just day dreaming and he jumped me...I like" Naruto went silent before he finished his sentence.

Sasuke gave the lump under the covers a glare and stood up.

"You like who?" Sasuke heart was beating faster and it was almost painful for him .

When no replied came Sasuke grabbed a corner of the bed covers and slipped under the covers, he fought and finally found himself pinning Naruto underneath him. Naruto had his face turned away and his eyes closed, Sasuke risked it and grabbed Naruto chin turning the blond towards him.

"Who do you like Naruto"

No reply came...

Naruto was surprised when he felt the wet drop hit his cheek, he'd expected a smack or vile curse words but not what he found when he opened an eye. Sasuke was crying, the raven's oxen eyes were filled with tears and in an instant the raven was crying into Naruto's chest. Naruto was unable to do anything but stare at the raven, and then in the most timid voice ever said.

"I like you..."

Before Naruto could finish speaking he felt soft lips press against his mouth, the raven's soft hands were wrapped around the blond's waist.

Naruto unable to react could feel his heart beat increase and without thinking wrapped his arms around the ravens neck, at that moment his heart felt like it could burst. But the feeling suddenly faded when a thought struck the teen. What if Sasuke was tricking him, playing with him like Itachi was...Naruto's tears started again. Sasuke saw Naruto tears and leaned in so his lips were close to Naruto ear and said something that made Naruto stop crying.

Naruto stopped his weeping and looked at the raven for even the slightest hint that he was lying, but Sasuke's face was honest and without a single sign of dishonesty. Naruto tears retuned but this time they were tears of joy not hate...Sasuke had said three words that everyone wants to hear in their lives.

"I love you"

It was at that moment when the whole world seemed at peace that the covers were tore off the bed and Kakashi stood calmly, the grey haired man was as always reading his perverted book.

"Rayne wants to see you Naruto" Kakashi said before leaving without so much as a raised eyebrow.

As Naruto and Sasuke walked down the stairs they saw that Hidan and Kakuzu were having another argument, however it was made worse by the fact that Hidan was in one of his mood.

"You fucking money grabbing, bug eyed mother fucker. Give me my wallet" Hidan was flailing his arms around while Kakuzu held him back with one hand.

Kakuzu was busy looking at a piece of paper, a horrific look in his eyes made the others back off.

There was a muffled shout as Naruto and Sasuke entered the kitchen, Itachi was sat at the table drinking from a mug of coffee. He seemed to be smirking, so when Sasuke fist caught him in the chest he was a little taken aback. It took both Zabuza and Kisame to drag Sasuke away from Itachi, when the older Uchiha sat back up he had a large bruise on his cheek.

"Stop this at once" Rayne shouted as Sasuke fought to get back at Itachi, Naruto was still stood in the doorway too shocked to move.

"Touch my Naruto again and I'll kill you" Sasuke fumed as he gave Itachi a glare, Itachi despite having been hit was smirking his trademark smirk.

Rayne came over a worried look in her face, she hated to see others fighting. Arguing was fine but not fighting.

"Sasuke why would you hurt your brother so?" the red haired women said as she helped Itachi back to his feet.

"He touched my Naruto!"

"You're Naruto?" The women said a puzzled expression taking her face like a growing flame.

"I love him, He's mine. Rayne I'm a homosexual" Sasuke blurted the words out without thinking.

"What!" the faces of Hidan and Kakuzu appeared at the door.

"I said I'm fucking gay"

Sasuke folded his arms and looked around to see if anyone would say anything, then he looked to the doorway again.

Bio was stood there his red eye fixed on Sasuke; he pulled out a cigar and light up. Then shaking his head he walked out of the front door, there was a roar of a car engine and the skid of tires.

"Big mistake little brother, big mistake" Itachi said a he shook his head.

TBC

Fenribane -


	6. Chapter 6

Fenribane –

Chapter 6 –

The kitchen stood in silence for several moments as everybody came to terms with what had just happened, Sasuke had brave if not stupidly blurted out his sexual preference. This in itself was not the problem, what was the problem was that he'd done it in front of Bio.

Naruto who was still stood in the door way made to run away when Rayne stood up and gave him a glance, but before he could run away Kakashi and Hidan blocked the doorway. Having no option for escape he instead fell to his knees readying to start crying, this had been what he was afraid of he could take the jabs the others would offer but not Rayne. He couldn't face her eyes looking at him like he had something wrong with him; he'd had enough of that at the orphanage.

Sasuke on the other hand was stood like a statue, the look Bio had given had not worn off yet and his whole body refused to move.

Rayne moved from Itachi's side and walked over to Naruto, who had started to shake as the women approached. When the women knelt down next to Naruto he looked into her face with tears already coming to his sea blue eye, the women held no emotion in her face only a look of bewilderment.

"Naruto are you in love with Sasuke?" the women's voice was plain and like her face held no emotion.

Unable to lie to her Naruto said in a tiny voice...

"Yes"

Naruto was surprised when the women wrapped her arms around the boy and in a joyful voice started to congratulate him...

"I'm so happy for you two...I always thought you'd make a nice couple"

Then in a flash Naruto was pulled to his feet and for some reason everyone seemed to be congratulating him, he was surprised when even Hidan gave him a rather hard crake on the back. When Naruto looked over to Sasuke he saw that Kisame and Zabuza were busy shaking his hand, Sasuke had a look of puzzlement across his face. Itachi had stood up and was busy brushing himself down, he was wearing his trademark smirk.

When everyone had calmed down and everyone sat down at the table, it was then that thing became clearer to the two teens.

"Nobody cares if you're gay, most of the others are" Rayne indicated the rest of the people.

"Kakashi and Iruka" Naruto eyes shot to the two figures who were at this moment sitting at the table end. Iruka was blushing like a tomato; Kakashi's face was concealed behind his mask.

Rayne smiled and continued speaking...

"Zabuza and Haku, Sasori and Deidara and..." Rayne took a breath...

"Hidan and Kakuzu"

"What?" Sasuke shouted out without thinking, he glared over to the sadistic pair who were stood in the doorway having another argument.

"Those two are a couple?" Sasuke looked around for a answer...Nobody responded it was hard to see how Hidan and Kakuzu could be anything but utter enemies, they were always at each others throats quirt literally.

"Even Itachi and Kisame are" It was at this point when Sasuke jaw fell open and he almost fell back off his chair. Naruto had to grab him to stop him from falling backwards, his blue eyes fixed on the other raven who was still smirking.

"Wait if you're with Kisame why did you touch me?" Naruto asked as Sasuke was taking in deep breaths.

"I had to get you to open up to each other, it was becoming sad to see you two googlies eyeing each other whenever the other wasn't looking. Really it was getting on everyone's nerves...By the way Kakuzu you own me ten credits" Itachi raised his voice for the last bit, from the doorway Kakuzu stuck his head around the doorframe.

"No I don't you cheated; the bet was that they end up together naturally. You intervened so I don't have to pay...All bets are off" the face disappeared again followed by yet another bout of swearing from Hidan.

"You were betting on us!" Sasuke said his anger getting the better of him...

Rayne sat back and from the front door Tsunade and Jiraiya came in a solemn look crossed both their faces.

"What's going on here then?" Tsunade said as she kissed Rayne on the cheek and sat down.

"Naruto and Sasuke have just declared their love" Naruto and Sasuke glared at Hidan who stuck out his tongue at them and went back to his bickering. Nether Tsunade or Jiraiya gave any sign of been surprised at this news; silently Jiraiya slipped twenty credits into Tsunade's pocket.

"So how did it go at the doctors" the change in subject was sudden and caught nearly everyone by surprised. Rayne and Tsunade spoke for a moment and to everyone amazement Rayne gave a yell of happiness and hugged the other women; it was only when Rayne put a hand to Tsunade's stomach that the bomb shell hit.

It was at that moment that the front door was pulled open and Bio strode in, he didn't look into the kitchen he simply walked to the staircase and disappeared into his study. Naruto slipped out of the kitchen and walked silently to the huge oak door of Bio's study, nobody not even Rayne was allowed into Bio's study. But Naruto need to speak to Bio, he need to state his feelings to the man. Maybe if he could explain how he felt Bio wouldn't be so upset.

As Naruto opened the door his nostrils took in the smell of cigars and old spices aftershave, the room was dimly light with small lamps. It was a huge open room and in its centre was a desk with a lamp on it, a leather chair stood behind the desk. On the walls were hundreds of photos and paintings most of them held images of people and Bio. Some had him and Rayne in them, others had Itachi and Sasuke. When Naruto turned he saw a painting on the wall, it held two men and a small boy. The boy had an eye patch, Naruto saw a date on the painting...He shook his head; it must have been a mistake.

As he turned around again he caught sight of a stand, on it was a uniform. All Naruto saw was the swastika and he ran...

TB C

Fenribane – Swastika...You don't think...


	7. Chapter 7

Fenribane –

Chapter 7 –

It was tea time when Bio emerged from his study and walked down to the kitchen, as he walked in the whole room went silent. Bio walked over to his chair and sat down, his plate had been set and he eyed the food. Gammon steak with tomato and pineapple and chips...His favourite dinner, Rayne only ever gave him gammon when she had something bad to tell him.

Bio sighed and sat back everyone was still silent, Bio pulled out a cigar and light up. Normally he never smoked inside save for his study but nobody said a thing, he took a long puff.

"Well?" Bio said as he looked around the table, everybody looked away as his eye scanned their faces. Only Rayne and Tsunade didn't look away, they stared determined at the mans face.

"Well let me start then, First of all congratulations I hope you understand how happy I am for you dear. I hope you and Jiraiya do well and that it's a boy...I'd hate to have another you running around again...Oh don't give me that look I might only have one eye but I'm not blind" Bio said as Tsunade sat gobsmacked.

"Nor have I been blind from activities of the others" Bio said as he picked the steak knife up, everyone flinched as he twirled it around in his fingers. Then he silently started to cut at the gammon steak, he ate a few mouth full's before he looked back at the others.

His eyes fell on Naruto, the teen flinched at the mans look...

"You came into my study didn't you Naruto...What did you see"

Naruto didn't answer he looked at his plate and didn't dare look up else he had to face the man who for most of his life intimidated him, now it was at boiling point.

"Bio...How many years have we been married" Rayne asked her eyes starting at the man.

"42 years in September..." Bio was staring at his wedding ring and fiddling with it.

"Bio in all those year have I ever asked about your passed. Have I ever asked about...You're 'uniform'?" Rayne said the last words very carefully.

Bio sat back and looked at Itachi...

"How old do you think I am Itachi?"

Itachi gave the man a look and shrugged...

"Sixty"

Bio gave a short chuckle and smiled; he put out his cigar and smiled.

"I'm nearly ninety, eighty eight to be more precise... I was born in 1932 Nurnberg"

Bio fiddled with his sleeve and slid it up his arm, revealing his forearm. On the mans underside of his wrist was a line of numbers tattooed on it. He held his wrist up to show everybody...

"I don't remember my mother, I was too young to remember my mother but I remember my father. I remember how he brought other men home, I remember how when people found out just how much he loved me...I remember him leaving me and running away" Bio looked at his wrist and wore a hurt expression.

"I remember the camp, the barbed wire and the doctors with their examinations and tests. I remember how one took out my eye and tried to replace it with another one, but what I remember the most is the guard. The man who took me out of that hell, the man who snuck me back to his home and hid me, I remember how he saved me." Bio had the incline of a tear in his eye.

"After the war it was my testament that saved him from the gallows, he saved my life and I saved his" Bio pulled his sleeve back into place and did it up.

"Then after the war he was the one who took me in and gave me a home, a happy home a loving home"

Bio was loosed in thought and his voice was then that he looked back up his eye was tearing up.

"The two men in the painting were Jurgan Wulf and Sigmund Bison, my two adoptive fathers and the boy is me. Their uniforms to remind me, that even monsters can have hearts"

Bio looked around and sighed he saw that everyone was staring at him.

Bio stood up and walked around to Rayne, she had begun to cry at his story. As he walked up to the women he put his hand on her shoulder and walked away, but before he walked out of the door. He said something...

"Thank you for Lilly the time we had was worth a life time of hell" Bio said and walked out of the door.

Rayne stayed silent as her crying started to increase into and everyone ran to comfort her, and they all seemed to wonder the same thing. How old was Rayne, she still had blood red hair and less wrinkles than Tsunade. However another question was foreshadowing that, who was Lilly?

"Who's Lilly?" Gaara asked as Rayne finally stopped crying.

"Lilly was mine and Bio daughter, she died at three days old. Her grave is in the maze, i could never bring myself to have it carved...I couldn't accept that Lilly died."

Rayne looked at Tsunade...

"So I found someone else to take her place, since Bio refused to have more children" Naruto gave Rayne a hug as her crying started again...

TBC

Fenribane – OMG what was I thinking...


	8. Chapter 8

Fenribane – Warning, Warning this chapter will hold rather mature material, sexual adventure ahead.

Chapter 8 –

It was late night when Naruto and Sasuke finally got back to their room; they had spent most of the night trying to calm Rayne down. She had been crying for several hours, strangely Bio hadn't come home ether and it was getting dark.

The feeling between the two teens was tense, nether new how to deal with their new found situation. Each of them knew what they were supposed to do but nether knew how to start, so the both sat on their beds pondering how to proceed. After a while Sasuke stood up and walked over to the bathroom, he turned and gave Naruto a hopeful look before stepping inside. Naruto wondered what the look meant but after a while it dawned on him and blood rushed to his cheeks, plus another region.

When Naruto peered into the bathroom Sasuke was stood naked hands crossed over his chest, he had a rather lust filled look in his eyes and a smirk was evident on his lips. Before Naruto could say anything Sasuke had already pounced on him, lips locked Sasuke dragged the tanned teen into the shower. When Sasuke turned away for a moment Naruto took the time to take a breath, when cold water hit his head he gave a small yelp.

"That's cold and I've still got my clothes on" Naruto instantly regretted his words when Sasuke smirk took on a whole new form.

Before Naruto could react Sasuke had dropped to his knees and was busying himself undoing Naruto's pants, when Naruto felt his pants been dragged down he was about to resist. However when the warmth of Sasuke mouth engulfed his erection, his reluctance faded. Naruto let his hands comb Sasuke raven hair as the raven started to bob his head, the blond teen started to give off involuntary moans. Sasuke was enjoying the sounds and feeling of the blond's pubes tickling his nose each time he moved his head, he let his hand move to the tanned teen's hips.

As the pleasure started to mount in Naruto lower stomach his moans increased.

"Sasuke I'm...I'm going to..." before Naruto could finish he came into the raven's mouth.

Sasuke swallowed the salty liquid and took pleasure in the knowledge that it was Naruto's seed he was tasting, too Sasuke it was like sweet nectar. When Sasuke stood up his own erection was in full hardness, the raven retuned to devouring the blond's mouth. Naruto started to undress himself with the raven slowly bucking his hard on against Naruto half-soft erection, when Naruto had finally removed his clothing his erection had returned. Sasuke having taken control of the situation slowly lowered the two of them to the floor, his hands gently caressing the blond's buttocks. When Naruto felt a finger entered his rectum he gave a yelp, but Sasuke tongue slipped into the blond mouth and started to explore the warm cavern. When a second finger came Naruto bucked forwards and brushed his erection against Sasuke's erection, the third finger made him break the kiss and take in a deep breath. Sasuke took great care to properly prepare the blond, after several minuets of making scissoring motions with his fingers he decided it was time.

Sasuke pulled his finger out and a whine came from Naruto who was enjoying his feeling of fullness. When something else was pushed inside him he stopped whining, instead he gritted his teeth.

"God Naruto you're so tight" Sasuke said in a husky voice as he made several experimental thrusts.

He let Naruto get used to the feeling before moving, when Naruto gave him a nod he moved the teen to be pressed against the tiled wall. Naruto cried from the cold tiles but was shushed into silence by the ravens mouth, Sasuke kept changing the angles of his thrust until he herd the blond squeal in delight. Then as if finding what he was looking for he started to pound into the teen hitting the same spot repeatable, each time Naruto gave a louder gasp of pleasure.

When Naruto started to buck his hips against the raven Sasuke took a hold of the teen weeping erection and started to pump away, Naruto pleasure increased and his moans and gasps became more frequent.

It was as Sasuke was reaching his peak when Naruto gave one loud cry of pleasure and his muscles clamped down, his semen spurted out over the ravens pale flawless skin. Sasuke gritted his teeth and made several more thrust before he came inside Naruto, he fell backwards bring Naruto down on top of him. Both were breathless and laid there simply living out the glow of after sex tiredness, when Naruto finally sat back up he let the ravens soft cock sip out of himself. The white liquid started to leak out of him, he lay down next to the raven and snuggled up into Sasuke's side. Sasuke wrapped an arm around the blond and took in a deep breath, falling asleep in the warmth of the water and Naruto...

Elsewhere in the house other couples were snuggling up in bed, tucked safely in their beds. All save Hidan who was at this moment strapped into a rather crude sexual device and was at the mercy of Kakuzu, as to say none...

Rayne was sat up in bed and looked at a photo of her and Bio, in Bio's arms was a small baby wrapped up in a blanket. She smiled and laid down hugging the photo to her chest...

Outside in the blackness of the night Bio was stood in the maze, the stone tablet with Jurgan Wulf carved on it was in front of him. He stepped to its side and moved some moss to reveal a second stone tablet; the name on this stone was Sigmund Bison. 1920 – 1961. Bio stood and looked at the tablets before lying down between the two slabs of granite, he closed his eye as the rain started to fall hiding his tears.

10 years later...

It was a warm summer's day when they gathered at the maze's entrance. When Naruto and Sasuke came to the graves it was after a hour of walking into dead ends, and their in the centre of the clearing was three graves. In the centre of the three was the original grave; however the grave had had a new carving on it. Lilly 'Here for so short a time but loved forever', the stone to the right had Rayne 'Mother and loving wife, will for ever be missed'. And finally the stone to its left, 'Subject BI0, Farther' the statement was short but fit Bio's tastes. He liked been called farther even in death. Naruto smiled and looked over to the raven, hugging the ravens leg was a small boy. He had short red hair and green eyes... It had been only three weeks since Naruto and Sasuke had adopted the small boy, in the warm glow of the sun Naruto was sure he saw in the bright rays of the sun the image of Bio and Rayne with a small girl stood in-between them.

He smiled and thought of something.

The circle of life turns, but bonds of love will always remain...

The End...

Fenribane – ...Well this is it the end...its been a long jurney since we began...Well Ok the car jurney was a long boring drive and the best way to annoy people is to constantly ask them how to spell words, even if you know them...So till next time folks...This is Fenribane signing out...


End file.
